


Ducks!

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [97]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, But that's okay because ducks, Collecting Things, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Little Brother Castiel, Michael is a giant girl, Naming Ducks, Rubber Ducks, The Family Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel collect ducks together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducks!

Somewhere deep within the bunker, down rickety old staircases and through dank and dusty halls, there’s a room with a heavy metal door and a hastily drawn up sign that reads: “Castiel and Gabriel’s Super-Duper Secret & Private Ducky Collection – KEEP OUT!”

 

It’s not a very private or especially secret collection, as the rest of their flock have been forced to sit through hours-long presentations about each duck, its name, its profession, its best friend, its spouse, and its personality on multiple occasions, but no one else is allowed down there on pain of “swift and immediate duck warfare,” though it’s unclear what kind of defensive attacks a room full of two thousand rubber ducks could possibly make.

 

Nevertheless, the duck collection and the room that it is housed in maintains its secrecy and its privacy in part because no one else knows where it is and in part because Castiel had pouted until Michael and Lucifer promised never to try to find it.

 

Every once in a while, one of them will find a new duck to add to their collection. Today, it’s Gabriel’s turn.

 

“Cassie! You’re not gonna _believe_ what I found today at the store,” Gabriel sings, swinging a paper bag back and forth in front of his little brother and smirking.

 

“Since when do you go to the store?” Cas asks, barely looking up from his copy of Wuthering Heights.

 

“ _Rude_. If you must know, it’s because your big brother Michael is a giant girl and sent me to the store for powdered sugar for his cookies because “it always comes out pink” when he makes it. Now come on, ask me what’s in the bag!”

 

Castiel’s eyes flicker up and dart between Gabriel and the bag. “What’s in the-”

 

“Ducks!” Gabriel interrupts. “Three of them! And they’re not just any ducks; they’re _princess ducks_.”

 

Cas painstakingly slides his bookmark into place and sets the novel down on the coffee table before holding out his hand. “Can I see?”

 

Gabriel’s fingers curl around Castiel’s and he tugs his brother up and out of the room, towards the stairway that will take them down to the duck room. “No time; I’ll show you when we get there. I’m thinking they’ll look _great_ next to Peter and Parking Maid and Carmine the Cleaning Duck! Oh, I just know you’re gonna fall in love with them.”

 

“Can I name one of them Merida?”

 

“I’d be disappointed if you _didn’t._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> And then sometimes they’ll lend a duck or two to Lucifer, who takes such good care of it and kisses its ducky nose because he knows its special to his little brothers and it’s adorable and perfect.


End file.
